Cómo enamorarse de una flor
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Kushina ve fastidiada como el hijo de su amiga, Sasuke, rechaza sin consideraciones a la quinta muchacha del día. Por el bien del chico decide hacerle un regalo, ¡uno que hará que Sasuke se cuestione su sanidad mental! YAOI. FLSN-2014.
1. Primera Parte

**Resumen. **Kushina ve fastidiada como el hijo de su amiga, Sasuke, rechaza sin consideraciones a la quinta muchacha del día. Por el bien del chico decide hacerle un regalo, ¡uno que hará que Sasuke se cuestione su sanidad mental!

* * *

><p><em>"El trabajo endulza siempre la vida, pero los dulces no le gustan a todo el mundo". Víctor Hugo; poeta, dramaturgo, y escritor francés (1802-1885). <em>

Todos los personajes son de Masahi Kishimoto y no lucro de ninguna forma con ellos.

Capítulo beteado por **Hibari Kyouya,** ¡gracias por tu ayuda! :D

**Cómo enamorarse de una flor. Primera Parte**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

One Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Especialmente dedicado a Higary, quién me proporcionó (sin saberlo todavía) la imagen a partir de la cual surgió esta historia!<strong>

* * *

><p>-No me gusta, ¡no me gusta, dattebane! –se quejó Kushina, espiando a través de la ventana de su tienda. Los ojos de la mujer estaban clavados en la acera de enfrente, cruzando la calle.<p>

Sobre ella, vestido con un uniforme escolar de color negro, se encontraba el hijo de su vecina y mejor amiga desde hacía años, un chico mal encarado llamado Uchiha Sasuke. El chico tenía alrededor de unos dieciséis años y justo en ese momento un enorme gesto de fastidio en el rostro causando por la nerviosa compañera de clases que estaba de pie delante de él. La pobre muchacha no dejaba de tartamudear, tocándose el cabello convulsivamente hasta marear a Sasuke.

-No es tu problema, Kushina –la regañó con suavidad una voz a espaldas de la pelirroja, pero la mujer no se giró para ver a quien le hablaba-. ¿Para quién son los tulipanes? ¿Y las petunias?

-Siempre hace lo mismo –gruñó Kushina, separándose de la ventana y girándose hacia su acompañante; tenía los labios fuertemente fruncidos-. ¡Ese chico no tiene tacto ni en las pestañas! Parece que siempre tiene un palo atravesado en el…

-¡Las flores, Kushina! ¡Las flores!

La mujer negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ante la interrupción escandalizada de su esposo. Decidió entonces que era tiempo de compadecerse del pobre rubio y ayudarle con la multitud de capullos que rodeaban a Minato, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse a causa del intenso perfume.

-Esas no son petunias, Minato, ¡son rosas! –dijo la pelirroja, sin entender como su marido no podía ver la diferencia. La mujer se colocó las manos sobre la cintura, pero cuando los ojos azules de Minato la vieron de forma suplicante, terminó por soltar una risilla y tomar las mencionadas flores de los brazos del rubio.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? –le alegó su esposo, a lo que Kushina bufó molesta. Minato acomodó mejor entre sus brazos los tulipanes rojos que todavía sostenía y siguió a su mujer, que caminaba hacia el mostrador-. Soy un simple abogado, la florista eres tú –se justificó el rubio.

-Usted fue él que se ofreció a ayudarme con la tienda en su día libre, Namikaze-san –le recordó la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios algo coqueta.

-Nunca desperdiciaría la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo con usted, Uzumaki-san –respondió Minato, siguiéndole el juego, luego se inclinó hacia su esposa y le robó un suave beso-. Aunque sea como su esclavo –añadió, poniendo una falsa cara de sufrimiento.

-Dile a Genma que las rosas son para la boda de los Yoshimura –dijo Kushina, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el gesto de su esposo, y el rubio sonrió alegre. Era sorprende que a pesar de los largos años de matrimonio pudiera seguir avergonzando a la mujer-, y los tulipanes son para la fiesta de los Ichinose –ordenó aclarándose la garganta, y tratando de ignorar la encantadora sonrisa que le regalaba Minato.

-Lo que ordene, Uzumaki-san –contestó su marido, inclinándose la cabeza hacia la pelirroja en un elegante gesto. La mujer respondió soltando una carcajada al tiempo que le golpeaba el hombro al rubio, para luego sujetar su rostro con ambas manos y plantarle un beso como era debido.

El ambiente al otro lado de la calle era muy diferente al aura romántica que inundaba la florería; Sasuke contaba los minutos que su compañera de clase lo había estado entreteniendo, evitando que entrara a su casa.

-¡L-lo que y-yo… yo trataba de d-decirte, Sasuke-kun…! –tartamudeó la muchacha luego de haberse aclarado varias veces la garganta.

-Ya lo sé –la interrumpió el moreno sin contemplaciones, a lo que la chica se quedó con la boca abierta-. Se lo que vas a decirme, pero no me interesa tener ninguna cita contigo... –el Uchiha detuvo sus palabras de golpe y se quedó observando fijamente el rostro de la chica por algunos segundos.

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por la mejilla de la muchacha al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no recordaba su nombre.

-Sakura –susurró su compañera apesadumbrada, frotándose discretamente los ojos.

-Sakura –repitió Sasuke sin muchas ganas-. Ahora, si todo quedó claro, voy tarde.

Antes de que la chica pudiera preguntar hacia donde se dirigía, el moreno ya se había dado la vuelta y entrado a su casa, dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca y el corazón roto.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

-¡Sasu-chan! –gritaron desde el otro extremo de la calle.

Al muchacho de cabello negro se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo al escuchar aquel ridículo nombre, pero soltó un suspiro resignado y se encaminó con decisión hacia la mujer de largo cabello rojo que lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa, parada afuera de la florería de la calle. Después de todo, Uzumaki-san era la mejor amiga de su madre, y a pesar de que Uchiha Mikoto poseía un carácter afable, su círculo de amistades distaba mucho de ser numeroso.

-Uzumaki-san… -saludó Sasuke sin mucho entusiasmo.

-No he podido evitar ver lo que sucedió con tu amiga ayer, dattebane –comentó Kushina como quien comenta el clima, colocando las dos manos sobre su regazo.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por el rostro del chico. La imagen de inocente preocupación maternal que intentaba proyectar la mujer no engañaba a Sasuke, el muchacho sabía muy bien la pobre opinión que Uzumaki-san tenía de él, seguramente el día anterior la pelirroja se la pasó con la nariz pegada a la ventana de su tienda, aguantando las ganas de cruzar la calle para gritarle unas cuantas cosas.

No es que hubiera sucedido antes, no, claro que no.

-No era mi amiga, solo compartimos un par de clases –aclaró el Uchiha con brusquedad.

-Lo que intento decirte, Sasu-chan… –dijo Kushina con lentitud. Sasuke pudo ver como uno de sus puños estaba fuertemente apretado y le temblaba por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo en su lugar, el moreno tomó nota mental de poner a prueba la poca paciencia que tenía la mujer-. Es que tu comportamiento no es el mejor. Debes darte una oportunidad para ser feliz, salir con alguien...

-Itachi es mayor que yo y tampoco tiene novia –se defendió Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡C-claro…! –balbuceó la pelirroja, soltando una risilla nerviosa. Prefirió no comentar que hace no menos de una semana había descubierto a Itachi besándose apasionadamente con un chico rubio en el callejón a un lado de la tienda-. Solo quería ofrecerte un regalo.

Una de las negras cejas del Uchiha se alzó con escepticismo mientras Kushina rebuscaba en el bolsillo delantero del delantal que usaba para trabajar. Sasuke no sabía que pensar del extraño gesto de la mujer, ni pudo imaginarse que clase de regalo le daría la pelirroja, pero ciertamente no esperaba el largo trozo de cordel trenzando que la Uzumaki colocó a la altura de sus ojos.

-Es una semilla –dijo el chico con voz incrédula, al observar con más atención el collar, el cual se notaba era hecho a mano, y notar la diminuta pepita de girasol que pendía de él. A Kushina no le agrado nada el tono usado por el muchacho, ¡hablaba como si ella no lo hubiera notado antes!

-Es una semilla muy especial, dattebane –dijo la pelirroja suavemente, al recordar porque había elegido aquel grano en especial-. Contiene mis sinceros deseos de que encuentres aquello que te de la verdadera felicidad –aseguró la mujer, llevándose una mano al pecho. Sasuke soltó otro suspiro de cansancio y negó con la cabeza ante tal cursilería, pero una vez más tuvo que doblegar su opinión personal ante la evidente franqueza que brillaba en la mirada violeta de la Uzumaki.

-Gracias, Uzumaki-san –termino diciendo el moreno, y además dejo que Kushina le pasara el collar alrededor de la cabeza. La manera en que la pelirroja le puso una mano sobre el hombro lo hizo sentir como si tuviera de nuevo cinco años.

-Además quiero que dejes de preocupar a Mikoto –se quejó la mujer, recargando la palma de su mano contra una de sus mejillas-. ¡No me he cansado de decirle que lo que te hace falta es una buena tunda! Pero Mikoto es tan blanda… -sus palabras fueron acompañadas por más suspiros de Kushina-. ¡Qué tengas un excelente día, Sasu-chan! –le deseó entonces la pelirroja, revolviéndole los cabellos al chico y luego dándose la vuelta para entrar en su tienda.

Ahora fue Sasuke a quien dejaron con la palabra en la boca, una visible cara de enfado en el rostro, y ciertamente sin una opinión clara sobre la loca amiga de su madre.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

Sasuke cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se quitó las gafas, para luego colocarlas en el cuello de su camisa mientras se frotaba los párpados; por hoy había sido suficiente estudio.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –lo saludó entonces una chica rubia que pasaba delante de su casa, agitando mucho las manos. El muchacho gruñó su debilidad al haberse dejado seducir por el buen clima que hacía ese día y entonces decidir hacer parte de sus deberes en el exterior.

Al moreno no le sorprendió que la muchacha se tomara la libertad de abrir la verja de su casa como si fuera la suya, y entrara hasta el jardín delantero, donde él se encontraba sentado.

-Ino -saludó sin mucho entusiasmo el Uchiha, acostumbrado al desvergonzado comportamiento de su vecina. Internamente se preguntó si debía ser menos cortés con sus admiradoras, quizás así podría terminar el colegio con tranquilidad.

-Mi madre acaba de mandarme a hacer la compra –le informó la chica, alzando la bolsa de papel que cargaba entre sus brazos. Sasuke apenas le dedicó una mirada, antes de girarse hacia la puerta de su casa, preguntándose qué tan grosero sería entrar y dejar sola a Ino, considerando que no la había invitado en primer lugar-. ¡Qué bonito! ¿Es nuevo? –chilló de pronto la rubia.

Los ojos del moreno se dirigieron hacia el lugar al que apuntaba la mano de la muchacha y se dio cuenta de que señalaba el collar trenzado que le regalara Uzumaki-san hace un par de días. El cristal de sus gafas había acabado delante de la pepita de girasol, aumentando su tamaño y permitiendo verla con más detalle.

-Nunca te había visto usando algo como eso –comentó Ino, bastante sorprendida-. Ni un collar, ni una pulsera o un anillo…

-Fue un regalo –dijo Sasuke a regañadientes, molesto por tener que dar explicaciones-. De la mejor amiga de mi madre, no pude rechazarlo.

El moreno jugueteó entre sus dedos con el singular pendiente, y gracias al aumento de sus gafas se dio cuenta de un rasgo que había pasado por alto debido a su mínimo tamaño; parecía haber una especie de dibujo al frente de la semilla.

-Creo que es… ¿un naruto? –pensó el Uchiha en voz alta, siguiendo con su uña el remolino de color rosado que adornaba el centro de la imagen.

-¡Déjame ver! –exclamó entonces Ino, quien también se había percatado de la presencia del dibujo y haciendo que el chico recordara que la rubia todavía seguía ahí. Antes de que el moreno pudiera impedírselo, la muchacha había extendido su mano hacia el collar y tomado la semilla de girasol, con tan mala suerte que apenas sus dedos rozaron la pepita, ésta cayó al suelo.

Al Uchiha le pareció ver en cámara lenta como el pequeño grano se perdía en medio del alto césped verde que dominaba el jardín, al que ya le hacía falta ser cortado. El muchacho se apresuró a agacharse con la esperanza de encontrar el dije, pero al cabo de cinco minutos supo que iba a ser prácticamente imposible dar con él.

-¡Lo siento, Sasuke-kun! –se disculpó Ino, verdaderamente apenada, mientras Sasuke se ponía otra vez de pie y se sacudía los pantalones.

-No hay cuidado, no me agradaba de todas formas –dijo el moreno a regañadientes, al tiempo que tomaba su libro y se dirigía al interior de la casa.

En verdad poseía el collar desde hacía muy pocos días, y no era especialmente de su agrado, como había dicho, aceptó el regalo de Uzumaki-san para no disgustar a su madre. Por eso Sasuke no pudo entender el coraje que bullía en su interior dedicado a Ino, y que lo hizo azotar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

-Me voy a la escuela –anunció Sasuke, mientras se colocaba los zapatos en el genkan de su casa.

-Olvidas tu almuerzo, Sasuke-kun –le recordó su madre desde la cocina, y no paso mucho tiempo para que la mujer llegara hasta donde el muchacho se encontraba.

-Gracias, okāsan –dijo el moreno, recibiendo el bentō que le tendía Mikoto y guardándolo en su mochila; se sorprendió cuando su madre tomó asiento a su lado, acomodándose el vestido con movimientos pausados, como si estuviera pensando con cuidado lo que iba a decir.

-Hable con Kushina -comenzó Mikoto-. Me contó que te hizo un obsequio.

Los ojos de la mujer se desviaron al cuello del muchacho, esperando encontrar el collar que su querida amiga le obsequiara a su hijo menor.

-Lo perdí –respondió a regañadientes el muchacho, a sabiendas de que la respuesta decepcionaría a su madre-. Pero se lo agradecí a Uzumaki-san –agregó al final, esperando arreglar un poco las cosas.

-Oh, qué pena –murmuró Mikoto, bajando la mirada-. Kushina también me ha comentado otras cosas acerca de ti –siguió hablando su madre, y el chico torció la nariz ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación-. Me habló de las chicas… de tus rechazos… de cómo pareces molesto todo el tiempo…

-Uzumaki-san nunca ha tenido buena opinión de mí y lo sabes –se defendió Sasuke, conteniéndose para no gritarle a su madre. Se sentía ofendido de solo imaginar lo que la loca florista le habría dicho a su querida progenitora.

-Eso no es cierto, Sasuke-kun. Debes entender a Kushina –dijo Mikoto con dulzura, tomando entre sus manos la mano de su hijo-. Fuimos amigas desde el colegio, ella se casó muy joven y entonces se fue al extranjero con su esposo –la mujer se tomó un segundo para colocar un rebelde mechón detrás de la oreja de su hijo, y luego continuo con su relato-. Para cuando volvimos a vernos, yo ya tenía a Itachi y te estaba esperando a ti. Kushina también los vio crecer, se preocupa por ustedes… se preocupa por ti, Sasuke-kun –aseguró ella.

-Debería tener sus propios hijos y dejar en paz los hijos ajenos –gruñó el moreno, aunque al ver el gesto de reprobación que apareció en el rostro de su madre deseó haberse mordido la lengua-. ¿A quién le importa si salgo con alguien o no? –dijo el chico, rodando los ojos-. ¡Itachi…!

-Sasuke –lo interrumpió Mikoto, ligeramente molesta por el poco tacto que mostraba su vástago. No quería ni imaginarse la reacción de la pelirroja de haber estado presente, el tema de los hijos siempre fue algo delicado para su amiga-. ¡No se trata de que tengas novia, hijo! Kushina solo ve lo que yo también veo: no eres feliz –aseguró la mujer, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hijo para que la viera justo a los ojos-. Antes eras feliz tratando de complacer a tu padre, ahora que eres mayor debes complacerte a ti mismo, vivir tu vida… ¿Podrías hacerlo? –le pidió su madre, y Sasuke suspiro derrotado ante el tono de suplica que había en su voz.

-Sí, mamá –rezongó el moreno, frotándose la frente con cansancio.

La respuesta no terminaba de aplacar las preocupaciones de Mikoto, pero lo dejó pasar, a sabiendas de que por ahora sería lo mejor que conseguiría de Sasuke. Además, su hijo podía tener la lengua muy afilada en ocasiones, pero era un buen muchacho y cumpliría su palabra **(1)**.

-Ve y busca lo que te haga feliz, Sasuke-kun –dijo Mikoto con una suave sonrisa, y luego besó la frente del menor de los Uchiha, para gran bochorno del chico.

El moreno se limitó a asentir en silencio, luego de ponerse de pie y partir rumbo a la escuela. Cuando su madre estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la calle, un pequeño brote que se agitaba debido al viento llamó la atención, la planta se alzaba varios centímetros por encima del césped, pero era evidente que aún le faltaba crecer.

-¡Qué extraño! ¿Cuándo creció esto aquí? –exclamó Mikoto con asombro, deslizando sus dedos por el delgado tallo para comprobar su firmeza-. Es muy bonito… -murmuró la mujer, acariciando cuidadosamente el diminuto botón de pétalos amarillos que a pesar de todo poseía el brote-. Y da justo a la ventana de Sasuke-kun.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

-S-sasuke-kun… -dijo de pronto una voz nerviosa al lado del moreno y, extrañado, el muchacho se giró hacia su origen. Sin embargo, sus labios se torcieron con fastidio, al reconocer quien lo llamaba, y darse también una buena idea de las intenciones de aquella persona.

-Sakura –masculló el Uchiha con marcado fastidio, mientras la muchacha salvaba la distancia que quedaba entre ellos-. Es muy tarde, deberías estar en casa –le indicó Sasuke, reanudando sus pasos sin esperarla.

Con la esperanza de complacer a su madre, Sasuke había pasado la tarde vagando por la ciudad, buscando algo que llamara su atención. Hacia algunos años había realizado varias actividades deportivas y unido a no menos clubes de ellas en aras de complacer a su padre, pero con el paso de los meses terminó por dejarlas al no estar realmente interesado. Para mala suerte del moreno, la salida resultó un rotundo fracaso, sólo una pérdida de tiempo valioso que pudo haber sido mejor invertida en horas de estudio.

Aunque a juzgar por el uniforme escolar que vestía todavía Sakura, a pesar de que ya estaba atardeciendo y señal inequívoca de que la chica aún no regresaba a su casa, Sasuke no era el único que había perdido la tarde en tonterías.

-¡Recordaste mi nombre! –soltó chillando la muchacha sin poder contenerse, y al Uchiha lo asustó la rara manera en que le brillaban los ojos, como si estuviera loca o algo así.

-Es un nombre de flor, es fácil de recordar –se justificó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo, Sakura no pareció desanimarse mucho con la respuesta.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho… -murmuró la chica con una sonrisa en los labios, pero cuando levantó la vista de nuevo se topó con la sorpresa de que Sasuke se encontraba ya a varios pasos de distancia-. ¡Espera!

-Llevó prisa, Sakura –contestó el Uchiha con sequedad.

-¡S-sí…! ¡Lo entiendo! –exclamó Sakura, comenzando a desesperarse al ver que no tenía la atención de su compañero de escuela.

En movimiento desesperado, la Haruno corrió para adelantar a Sasuke y plantarse delante de él, la carrera le quitó el aire, pero no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha al darse cuenta de que los ojos negros del moreno estaban abiertos por la sorpresa. Sakura dejó atrás la timidez que la invadía cada vez que se encontraba con el Uchiha, dejando que su carácter fuerte saliera a la luz.

-La vez pasada no me dejaste hablar, creo que eso debió causarte una mala impresión de mí –dijo la muchacha, haciendo que Sasuke levantara una ceja, extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica. Aquel simple gesto hizo que la esperanza surgiera de nuevo en el pecho de Sakura-. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, de tu misma clase, y quisiera tener una cita contigo –pidió ella, al tiempo que hacía una respetuosa reverencia y la sostenía, esperando la respuesta con el corazón en un puño.

Después de unos segundos de angustiante silencio, la voz de Sasuke se escuchó de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke –dijo el Uchiha, y por el rabillo del ojo la muchacha pudo ver que además imitaba su reverencia, con lo que estuvo a punto de soltar un grito extasiado-, y nuevamente te digo que no me interesa salir contigo, Haruno Sakura.

La chica de cabello rosado dejó caer el bolso que sostenía entre sus manos por la impresión, y apenas consiguió reaccionar cuando Sasuke le pasó por un lado.

-¡Ah…! ¡Pero creí que…! –exclamó Sakura, la voz temblándole por los sollozos contenidos. Intentó darse la vuelta con rapidez, sólo para ver como el moreno abría la verja de la cerca.

-Voy tarde –interrumpió Sasuke los lloriqueos de la muchacha, cruzando el jardín sin mirar atrás.

El Uchiha no se detuvo a fijarse si su compañera de clase seguía parada en medio de la calle, ya era tarde y prefería entrar a su casa antes de meterse en más problemas con sus padres. Pudo escuchar las respiraciones adormiladas de Mikoto y Fugaku desde la habitación principal, y el tecleó constante de la computadora proveniente del cuarto de Itachi. De hecho, ahora que Sasuke recordaba su hermano se había acostado bastante tarde los últimos días por estar pegado a su monitor.

Ya se encontraba delante de su habitación, cuando el moreno apartó de golpe el cansancio que sentía al notar una ligera luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Cada vez más alerta, Sasuke observó a ambos lados en busca de alguna señal de que otro miembro de la familia estuviera despierto, pero su entrecejo se frunció más profundamente al no encontrarla.

-¿Qué demonios…? –masculló entre dientes el moreno, para luego abrir la puerta con cuidado. Lo que encontró al otro lado lo dejó con la boca abierta.

Sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, con una pierna dentro de la casa y la otra colgando hacia el exterior, había un chico desconocido.

El viento soplaba con fuerza esa noche, así que las cortinas se agitaban constantemente, escondiendo el rostro del invasor de tal manera que sólo se le veían la nariz y la boca. El muchacho iba descalzó, y llevaba puesta una yukata corta color crema, abierta al frente y que no llegaba ni a la altura de las rodillas, lo que daba una perfecta vista de las largas piernas del desconocido.

Sasuke pudo notar unos pantalones blancos cortos debajo de la ropa, lo que debía ayudarle con las bajas temperaturas de la temporada, aunque el moreno dudaba que en realidad fueran de gran ayuda. El Uchiha también pudo percatarse de otro detalle extraño del ladrón que se colaba a su casa, y es que el chico poseía un tono de piel poco común, bronceada como si pasara mucho tiempo al aire libre.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ¡Fuera de mi cuarto! –gritó Sasuke, reaccionando por fin.

El ladrón reaccionó torciendo la boca e inclinándose sobre la mesita de noche para tomar algo de ella. El Uchiha pudo observar durante un segundo los brillantes ojos azules del muchacho, enmarcados por una revuelta cabellera rubia, para que luego él saltara por la ventana, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Sasuke, para total indignación del chico de cabello negro.

Sasuke cruzó en un instante su habitación desde un extremo a otro, pero para cuando llegó al alfeizar era demasiado tarde.

-Desapareció… -murmuró el moreno sin poder creerlo, paseando su mirada por el desierto y oscuro jardín.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

Alguien dejó caer una pesada mochila sobre su estómago, haciendo que Sasuke soltara varias maldiciones y uno que otro gemido de dolor.

-Luces horrible –se burló Itachi, compadeciéndose de su hermano y apartando el bulto encima.

-Fue un largo día en la escuela –soltó Sasuke entre susurros, al tiempo que se enderezaba sobre el sofá donde estaba recostado.

El tono apagado en la voz del más joven llamó la atención de Itachi, quien se giró con extrañeza para observar con más atención a su hermano. Pudo notar los ojos entrecerrados del adolescente, aparte del tenue halo morado debajo de su parpado inferior, pero por lo demás parecía encontrarse bien y dejó de preocuparse.

-¿Tú? ¿Quejándote del colegio? –preguntó Itachi alzando las cejas, al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. Con un suspiro, Sasuke se resignó a tener que levantarse para seguirlo y continuar con la conversación.

-No pude dormir anoche, tuve una pesadilla –dijo Sasuke, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta. Se fijó en que su hermano rebuscaba entre los cajones, buscando su teléfono y sacando también algo de dinero que guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón-. ¿Puedo dormir aquí? –pregunto entonces, luego del extraño encuentro de anoche no se le antojaba regresar a su cuarto.

-¿Tienes cinco años? –preguntó de regresó Itachi, mofándose del muchacho como si fuera un niño que le teme a las tormentas.

-¿A dónde vas a esta hora, aniki? ¿No pasan de las nueve? –lo cuestionó entonces el adolescente, mirándose las uñas con petulancia al saber que sus palabras no le agradarían a su hermano.

-Está bien –gruñó Itachi en respuesta-, pero no le digas a nuestros padres que salí.

-¿Tienes una cita? –preguntó Sasuke, recostándose sobre la cama.

Aunque era más que obvio que su hermano mayor tenía una cita, basándose en su inusual comportamiento y en que se había esperado más de lo habitual en su arreglo personal, el menor no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad para molestar a Itachi. No es que tuviera muchas, al fin y al cabo.

-Sí –contestó Itachi.

-¿Tienes novia? –volvió a cuestionarlo Sasuke. Quizás si Itachi salía con una chica provocaba que su madre y la loca de la florista insistieran tanto con la absurda "búsqueda de la felicidad".

-No –dijo Itachi con naturalidad, aunque el otro moreno no acabó de creérselo.

-¿Entonces a donde…?

-Dormiré en tu habitación, no me esperes despierto–lo interrumpió Itachi con impaciencia, para luego azotar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Su hermano sonrió con suficiencia, sin poder creer la reacción de Itachi, simplemente por haber insistido en saber sobre su misteriosa salida. Se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón, restándole importancia al asunto, ya se enteraría luego de lo que Itachi traía entre manos, a pesar de que no podía imaginarse el tipo de muchacha con la que saldría su hermano.

Inevitablemente los pensamientos del Uchiha terminaron por dirigirse hacia el desconocido ladrón que se había colado en su recámara anoche. El rubio no se llevó gran cosa, solo un bolígrafo que ya no solía usar, nada de gran valor. Tal vez el chico estaba perdido o vivía en la calle, en cualquier caso Sasuke no lo había visto nunca antes y cuando preguntó por él entre los vecinos, nadie parecía conocerlo ni tampoco haberlo visto rondando en el vecindario.

El moreno no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya estaba bastante oscuro. Sasuke se quedó varios minutos observando el techo, sin saber que lo había despertado y sin ganas de volver a dormirse. La mirada del Uchiha se dirigió entonces a la ventana, y de inmediato se levantó de golpe.

Detrás del cristal y con los desnudos hombros temblándole debido al frío, estaba el rubio ladrón de la noche pasada. Se ajustaba la yukata continuamente, tratando de cubrirse mejor con ella, al tiempo que se abrazaba a sí mismo. Al ver que Sasuke estaba despierto, el rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio y tocó la ventana, haciéndole señas al moreno para que lo dejara pasar.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, ya que a pesar de ver a la perfección como los nudillos del desconocido golpeaban el cristal, no escuchó sonido alguno.

-¿Qué clase de idiota sale a la calle con tan poca ropa? –rezongó el moreno con fastidio, al tiempo que abría la ventana y dejaba pasar al desconocido-. No es verano, dobe.

Dejar a entrar a un extraño a su casa en medio de la noche, quien además le había robado con anterioridad, no era lo más inteligente que el Uchiha podía haber hecho, pero de verdad hacia bastante frío y el rubio parecía ser inofensivo. Además si hablaba con él, Sasuke podría enterarse del motivo que lo había impulsado a llevarse puras porquerías, en lugar de su celular o su computadora.

El chico desconocido entró con rapidez, y con la misma velocidad cerró la ventana dando un golpe.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –comenzó a interrogarlo Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Por qué entraste a mi casa ayer? ¿Qué es lo que buscabas?

El rubio ignoró deliberadamente las preguntas del Uchiha, o al menos eso le pareció al moreno, y prefirió estirarse a placer, luciendo una evidente cara de complacido ante la temperatura más templada del lugar.

-¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! –gruñó Sasuke, sujetando por el hombro al otro chico para obligarlo a darse la vuelta.

Sólo entonces el desconocido pareció recordar la presencia del moreno, porque abrió mucho sus ojos azules, y de pronto la sonrisa en sus labios se convirtió en una mueca fruncida. Señaló al Uchiha con un dedo acusador, mientras agitaba el puño de la mano contraria, gesticulando cosas que Sasuke no alcazaba a comprender.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Un juego?! –gritó el Uchiha comenzando a enfadarse, debido a que por más acrobacias que el rubio hacia, ningún sonido salía de su boca.

El ladrón también debió percatarse de su mudez, porque al siguiente momento se llevó ambas manos a la garganta, con una expresión asustada en el rostro.

-¿No puedes hablar? –preguntó el moreno con desconfianza.

El muchacho abrió su boca de nuevo, moviendo sus labios exageradamente, pero con los mismos resultados de antes. Terminó por negar con la cabeza, y se sentó derrotado sobre la cama. Después de unos segundos de duda, Sasuke terminó por sentarse a su lado.

Pasaron la siguiente media hora en un incomodo silencio, el Uchiha sin quitarle la vista de encima al rubio, y el chico de ojos azules haciendo movimientos cada vez más extraños con su garganta y pecho, tratando de hacer algún sonido. El moreno observó intrigado al desconocido cuando éste se detuvo bruscamente, como si hubiera escuchado algo que atrajera su atención, para entonces girar su rostro en todas direcciones, buscando la fuente de su origen.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –exclamó Sasuke, cuando el rubio se abalanzó sobre él. No pudo acabar de quejarse, porque el muchacho le tapó la boca usando la mano.

El rubio se limitó a colocar su oreja contra el pecho del Uchiha, escuchando algo que nadie más oía. El moreno intentó empujarlo, pero terminó por desistir, ya que cada vez que apartaba la mano del otro chico o lo sujetaba por los hombros, éste se rebelaba. Sasuke se ganó unos cuantos golpes, mismos que le devolvió al rubio.

"Cálido…" creyó escuchar un Sasuke que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, sobresaltándolo. Bajó la mirada a su pecho, pero se encontró con que el ladrón había sido vencido por el sueño desde hacía rato. El Uchiha se limitó a acomodar mejor al muchacho, que no daba muestra de querer soltarlo, y cubrirse ambos con una manta.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

-Sasuke –lo llamó Itachi, zarandeándolo por un hombro.

-¡Puedo explicarlo! –respondió alarmado su hermano, levantándose de golpe de la cama.

La manta que cubría a Sasuke cayó a sus pies, y por reflejo el muchacho llevó una mano a su pecho, con la intención de atajar al chico rubio que de otra manera también habría acabado en el suelo; abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sus manos tantearon directamente sobre su pijama.

-¿Explicar qué? –preguntó Itachi con extrañeza, viendo como Sasuke observaba hacia todos los rincones de la habitación, bastante confundido.

-Nada –dijo el muchacho con voz apagada.

-¿Por qué dormiste sentado sobre la cama? –dijo entonces Itachi, cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke se limitó a encogerse de hombros, eso explicaría porque sentía entumecida la espalda-. ¿Te encuentras bien, otōto?

-Si –gruñó Sasuke, empezando a hartarse de tanta pregunta.

El mal humor luego de una mala noche le pareció algo normal a Itachi, además el carácter de Sasuke ya no era lo que uno llamaría encantador, una vez pasada la infancia.

El menor de los Uchiha se frotó las sienes con frustración, ¡era Itachi quien salía de fiesta hasta el amanecer, y él acababa con un dolor de cabeza monumental! Porque Sasuke podía estar bastante desorientado por su extraña experiencia nocturna, pero su aniki no lo engañaba, a lo mucho hacía unos minutos acaba de llegar de su cita.

-Por cierto, Sasuke, creció un girasol afuera de tu ventana, por poco lo aplastó cuando entre por ella anoche –comentó Itachi mientras el adolescente salía del cuarto, aunque Sasuke no pareció prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras-. Extraño, no es temporada –murmuró el moreno para sí mismo.

**つづ****く**

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Si, claro, Mikoto, claro… ¿Alguien puede traer a la realidad a esta mujer? Yo no, paso de romper su corazón de madre.

**Muchas gracias a Aiko-Radharani, Uchiha Yuuki-chan, Hime-Sora, Likeanotherone.k, Dayi-Tsukiyomi-Hime, MeLiSiTaNs, Aenor Zahiel Mc Ylonen, Choi MingYu, Nikki Usagui, y Modoroshi, por añadirme a autor favorito o seguir mis historias. **

Bueno, este es uno de los últimos aportes para el FLSN 2014 C: Es un one shot, pero como resulto muy largo, voy a subirlo en tres partes, que publicare con un par de días de diferencia. La imagen en la que me base pueden encontrarla reducida en la esquina superior izquierda, o a tamaño normal en mi perfil de face. Por favor, si les gustó no duden en comentarlo, o si no les gustó... también x3 ¡Continúen participando en el Festival~~! x3

_**Próxima Actualización: 23 de Octubre**_

**Zaludos**

**Zaphy**

**Sela Yal thanRami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**


	2. Segunda Parte

**Resumen. **Kushina ve fastidiada como el hijo de su amiga, Sasuke, rechaza sin consideraciones a la quinta muchacha del día. Por el bien del chico decide hacerle un regalo, ¡uno que hará que Sasuke se cuestione su sanidad mental!

* * *

><p><em>"El trabajo endulza siempre la vida, pero los dulces no le gustan a todo el mundo". Víctor Hugo; poeta, dramaturgo, y escritor francés (1802-1885).<em>

Todos los personajes son de Masahi Kishimoto y no lucro de ninguna forma con ellos.

Capítulo beteado por Hibari Kyouya, ¡gracias por tu ayuda! :D

**Cómo enamorarse de una flor. Segunda Parte**

Advertencias:

OoC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

One Shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Especialmente dedicado a Elena Wingates y a Lanny Sofía García, por recibirme en mi visita express a la Ciudad de México! ¡Gracias por cuidar de mi, chicas~~! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>El muchacho rubio apretó los labios al ver en la cama un bulto de revuelto cabello negro, cómodamente entre las sabanas. Molesto, alzó su mano para tocar la ventana, pero se detuvo al notar que en realidad solo se encontraba emparejada y el seguro no estaba echado. El escurridizo ladrón entró a la casa con cuidado y terminó sentándose a un costado de Sasuke, tratando de no moverse demasiado.<p>

El chico se echo hacia atrás cuando el Uchiha se dio la vuelta entre sueños, pero suspiro aliviado al ver que el moreno seguía dormido. Después de varios intentos fallidos, el rubio se animo a extender la mano hacia el rostro de Sasuke, y soltó un mudo grito de sorpresa, que de haberse escuchado habría roto más de un cristal, cuando el aparente durmiente la sujetó con brusquedad.

-Es de mala educación observar a la gente mientras duerme –dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba para sentarse sobre la cama.

Luego de que el Uchiha dejara ir su mano, el rubio rascó una de las mejillas con nerviosismo, las cuales se habían tornado de un vivo color rojo por la vergüenza. Miró a Sasuke unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada a un costado, con un gracioso mohín instalado en sus labios.

-Está bien –se animó a decir Sasuke, interpretando los gestos del otro como un intento de disculpa-. ¿Por qué sales a la calle en la noche? Vas a preocupar a tus padres, dobe.

El rubio abrió la boca para responder, pero una expresión de confusión apareció en su cara, y lentamente fue cerrando sus labios hasta formar una recta y apretada línea. El Uchiha decidió que las visitas del desconocido no podían continuar así, en un principio creía que el chico era un ladrón cualquiera, pero ahora caía en cuenta de que podía ser una persona desorientada que necesitaba ayuda.

-¿No tienes padres? –preguntó el moreno.

Su acompañante volvió a hacer el mismo ademán de abrir la boca para responder, pero terminó cerrándola de nuevo. El rubio se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello, como si estuviera frustrado, y finalmente dejó caer los hombros, derrotado.

-¿Por qué desapareciste ayer? ¿A dónde fuiste durante el día? –siguió interrogándolo Sasuke, siempre con el mismo resultado. El chico se quedaba pensando un segundo, para luego terminar negando con la cabeza-. ¿Quién eres?

Ante la última pregunta del Uchiha, el rostro del rubio se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa. Se señaló a si mismo repetidas veces, indicándole a Sasuke que sabía la respuesta. Se levantó con brusquedad y tomó a toda prisa un trozo de papel que el moreno había dejado sobre su mesita de noche, lo que quedaba de los deberes escolares del Uchiha.

Sasuke se acomodó a su lado y le extendió un lápiz que tenía a la mano, sin embargo, cuando la punta de grafito fue apoyada contra el pedazo de papel, permaneció inmóvil por un largo rato. Una de las cejas del moreno se alzó al ver el genuino gesto de concentración en el rostro del rubio.

Al final, el chico rubio terminó arrojando las cosas al piso, mientras gesticulaba un berrinche monumental que Sasuke imaginaba debía incluir varias maldiciones, de haber podido escucharlo.

-No tienes remedio –se burló Sasuke, torciendo la boca.

El invasor se cruzó de brazos, ofendido, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a pasearse por la habitación. En general, a Sasuke no le gustaba que invadieran su dormitorio, ni siquiera su madre, es por eso que el muchacho se encargaba de la limpieza él mismo. Ahora sin embargo, el Uchiha observaba impasible como el desconocido rubio se paseaba entre sus cosas, tocando con manos distraídas los libros colocados sobre unos estantes y dedicándole varios minutos a la consola de videojuegos abandonada en un rincón.

De pronto, el Uchiha levantó su cabeza con curiosidad, al notar que algo a un costado de su escritorio llamaba la atención del muchacho rubio. Un bufido de burla escapó de la boca de Sasuke, mientras veía la manera tan infantil en la que brillaban los ojos azules del delincuente, al tiempo que sostenía en alto una vieja shinai **(1)**. Sumada a la yukata tradicional que vestía el visitante nocturno, el cuadro completo parecía sacado de una película inspirada en la Era Meiji.

-Es una espada de bambú -dijo Sasuke, para luego ponerse de pie y colocarse a un lado del chico mudo-. ¿No sabes lo que es el kendo, usuratonkachi? -preguntó el moreno, torciendo la boca para mofarse de su acompañante.

Sin embargo, el rubio estaba tan entusiasmado con su nuevo juguete, agitándolo en todas direcciones, que no escuchaba las burlas del Uchiha. Aunque se vio obligado a recordar la presencia del otro muchacho, cuando al dar una exagerada pirueta con el sable de bambú por poco golpea a Sasuke en la frente.

-¡Oye! ¡Cuidado con lo que haces! -se quejó el Uchiha de mal humor, luego de haberse agachado justo a tiempo para evitar el impacto.

Lo que el chico moreno no logró fue impedir que su despertador, junto con un par de fotografías familiares, acabaran destrozados en el suelo de la habitación. El chico de ojos azules no hizo nada más que agitar su mano a modo de disculpas que no parecían muy sinceras, gracias a la carcajada silenciosa en el rostro del desconocido.

Negando con la cabeza, Sasuke se acercó a su imprevisto invitado y se colocó a su espalda. La boca del rubio se abrió cuan amplia era cuando por sorpresa el Uchiha sujetó sus dos manos, haciendo luego que el visitante nocturno tomara a su vez la empuñadura de la espada.

-Déjame mostrarte -dijo el muchacho de cabello negro, en tono serio. Guió la mano derecha de su acompañante al frente, hasta que los nudillos tocaran el guarda del shinai, mientras que la otra mano fue llevada con suavidad hasta la punta de la empuñadura-. Tiene que ser constante, usuratonkachi -explicaba Sasuke levantando la punta de la espada para luego llevarla hacia abajo con un rápido movimiento-. Firme, para que no pierda su fuerza.

Luego de un momento de duda en que los dedos de Sasuke temblaron de forma imperceptible, las manos del Uchiha se desviaron hacia las caderas del rubio, corrigiendo la postura del chico. Después deslizó lentamente la rodilla entre las piernas del muchacho de menor altura y la usó para llevar la pierna izquierda hacia atrás.

Sasuke supo apreciar el hecho de que la corta vestimenta del desconocido le daba una buena vista de sus largas piernas, lo que hacía menos trabajoso enmendar los errores del imprevisto discípulo. Hacerlo con la tradicional ropa de kendō habría sido más difícil para el Uchiha.

-Anda, hazlo de nuevo como te enseñe, dobe -le indicó Sasuke al rubio, antes de dar un paso atrás para darle espacio. Con entusiasmo, el chico siguió las indicaciones del improvisado maestro-. Nada mal… -opinó el moreno con mordacidad, luego de varios golpes-, para ser un torpe.

Ofendido, el muchacho rubio se giró hacia su acompañante, decidido a asestarle un sablazo que silenciara de una buena vez las palabras altaneras del Uchiha. Sin embargo, la experiencia de Sasuke le permitió detener la espada de bambú usando sólo su mano, para luego girar la muñeca y enviar tanto al shinai como a su portador al suelo.

El golpe que el joven desconocido se dio contra el piso no debía causar mayor daño, no era de importancia, pero a pesar de eso el chico de la yukata hizo un gesto de intenso dolor, al tiempo que se sujetaba la mano izquierda con la contraria para mantenerla inmóvil. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo luego de notar que el otro muchacho respiraba de manera lenta, pausando cada inhalación en un pobre intento de tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué te pasa, dobe? -preguntó el Uchiha, mientras se arrodillaba junto al de ojos azules. El tono malicioso del estudiante trataba de ocultar la culpa que sentía ante la posibilidad de que el rubio estuviera herido por su causa-. ¿Te rompiste una uña, dobe?

Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, el estudiante de cabello negro extendió su mano hacia el brazo que el pequeño ladrón intentaba mantener resguardado. En cuanto el moreno rozó la piel del desconocido, este gesticuló un mudo alarido de dolor, para después soltar un manotazo en dirección al Uchiha para que se mantuviera lejos de él.

El rubio comenzó a arrastrarse sobre el piso, con la intención de aumentar la distancia que lo separaba del otro varón, al tiempo que su boca muda se movía con varias quejas y maldiciones. En varias ocasiones el chico señaló a Sasuke con su mano sana, sólo para volver a hacer aquel gesto de intenso dolor, puesto que para moverse se veía obligado a soltar su muñeca lastimada.

-¡Cálmate, idiota! -gritó Sasuke, un segundo antes de morderse los labios. Después de todo no quería despertar a sus padres en medio de la noche, para que entonces lo encontraran con un extraño en la habitación.

Tratando de no alterar otra vez al invasor de ojos azules, el muchacho de cabello negro se acercó de nuevo al chico de la yukata. Sólo entonces el rubio le permitió al Uchiha sujetar su brazo con cuidado, de tal manera que podía examinar el golpe que el chico más bajo se hiciera al caer. La muñeca del visitante nocturno de Sasuke lucía un feo color rojo, además que comenzaba a inflamarse de forma evidente.

Aunque el joven desconocido no se resistía como antes, no logró impedir chascar los dientes con una mueca atormentada. De igual manera, ningún sonido escapó de los labios del invitado imprevisto del Uchiha. Sasuke comenzaba a acostumbrarse al escándalo silencioso que implicaba la presencia del forastero.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto? -preguntó el chico de mirada oscura con seriedad, para luego ponerse de pie y comenzar a revolver en uno de los cajones de su cómoda-. ¿Fui yo? -quiso saber el Uchiha, girándose hacia el otro muchacho para verlo con una de sus delgadas cejas alzada.

El rubio mudo le dedicó una mirada de profunda antipatía a Sasuke, antes de asentir furiosamente usando la cabeza.

-Está bien, usuratonkachi, entonces yo voy a curarte -dijo el Uchiha, luego de dar un suspiro. Sin dejar de buscar en su cómoda, el chico de cabello negro le indicó al rubio que se sentara sobre la cama.

Un poco molesto, el visitante nocturno de Sasuke siguió las indicaciones del estudiante. El muchacho de ojos azules se dejó caer sobre el colchón del otro chico, curioseando entre las cosas que el Uchiha sacaba del mueble.

-Eres un niño -resopló Sasuke en tono burlón, al ver que el rubio había encontrado una paleta y la mirada se le había iluminado por la emoción.

El jovencito mudo se limitó a sacarle la lengua al Uchiha, mostrando lo poco que le importaba la opinión del aludido, para después romper el envoltorio del dulce y metérselo a la boca. Aprovechando que el rubio ahora se encontraba entretenido, Sasuke tomó la venda que había encontrado en su cómoda y comenzó a envolver la muñeca del herido.

Mientras el Uchiha se hallaba concentrado en su papel de improvisado enfermero, el muchachito rubio seguía observando para todos lados con curiosidad, hasta que algo pareció captar la atención del rubio, como había sucedido la noche anterior. Y al igual que en su encuentro pasado, la atención del visitante noctámbulo fue retenida en la persona de Sasuke.

El chico de ojos azules extendió la mano hacia el cabello del Uchiha, pero a medio camino se contuvo. En lugar de eso, tocó el hombro de Sasuke para llamar la atención del moreno, y una vez que la obtuvo le indicó al otro muchacho mediante gestos que se sentara a su lado sobre la cama. Aún a pesar de que el joven de cabello negro no dejó de chascar la lengua con molestia, hizo lo que el rubio le pedía.

Aunque ya se lo esperaba, Sasuke de todas formas se sobresaltó cuando el rubio colocó su cabeza contra el pecho del estudiante.

"Lo he escuchado antes" susurró entonces una voz dentro de la cabeza del Uchiha, la misma que había creído oír la vez pasada, en la que el chico de ojos azules había entrado a su cuarto.

-¿Dijiste algo, usuratonkachi? -preguntó Sasuke, bajando su mirada hacia el rostro de la persona que se apoyaba contra su cuerpo. El hijo menor del matrimonio Uchiha frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que su extraño invitado estaba quedándose dormido, a juzgar por la mirada entrecerrada del rubio.

"Tu corazón, dattebayo" volvió a balbucear esa voz desconocida y chillona en la mente de Sasuke, al tiempo que el chico desconocido soltaba un bostezo contra el torso del Uchiha. Luego de un tiempo de tranquilo silencio, el rubio alzó su mano derecha y la colocó sobre el costado izquierdo del pecho del moreno, mientras una sonrisa tranquila aparecía en sus labios.

-¿Estoy enloqueciendo? -rezongó el Uchiha, al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua.

Sasuke no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría haber salido el misterioso muchacho rubio, y mientras inconscientemente acariciaba la espalda de su visitante nocturno, el muchacho también se preguntaba si la presencia de la aparición era real.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

-Despierta, otōto -dijo Itachi, con una media sonrisa de burla. Luego de que su hermano menor dejara la escuela primaria, pocas eran las oportunidades que el joven Uchiha había tenido de levantar a Sasuke para que fuera a la escuela. Sin embargo, cuando el dormido chico se limitó a gruñir cosas inteligibles y darse la vuelta sobre la cama, el mayor comenzó a impacientarse-. ¡Sasuke! -gritó Itachi, al tiempo que zarandeaba por los hombros a su hermano.

El muchacho enredado en las sabanas por fin se dignó a abrir los ojos, pero la mirada que le dirigió al otro Uchiha no terminaba de parecer despierta, además de que lucían unas notorias sombras negras inmediatamente por debajo de la línea de los parpados.

-¿Qué? -masculló Sasuke con voz pastosa, mientras seguía fulminando a Itachi con la vista. El hombre se había cruzado de brazos de inmediato, al notar el mal humor que desprendía el menor desde una hora tan temprana.

Puede que desde que Sasuke se convirtiera en un adolescente su personalidad no fuera la más encantadora del mundo, pero al igual que el resto de la familia Uchiha, el muchacho se caracterizaba por ser una persona bastante madrugadora, muchas veces ni necesitaba del uso de un despertador para comenzar a realizar cualquier actividad desde una hora temprana.

El deseo que el benjamín de los Uchiha tenía esa mañana de no salir de su cama no era para nada común, un detalle que comenzaba a preocupar a Itachi.

-Se te hará tarde para el colegio -informó el primogénito de Fugaku y Mikoto, al tiempo que señalaba su reloj de muñeca.

-Enseguida voy -fue la respuesta de Sasuke, para que instantes después el muchacho se diera la vuelta sobre la cama y volviera a envolverse con las mantas. Itachi no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, pero si alguna duda tuvo de que el otro chico pensaba seguir durmiendo, se disipó en cuanto volvió a escucharse la respiración profunda de su hermano menor.

Todavía con la idea de que se encontraba en un extraño sueño, el joven de cabello negro sujetó por el borde a las frazadas que cubrían a Sasuke y tiró de ellas hasta arrancarlas de la cama. Para mala suerte del menor de los muchachos Uchiha, la tela parecía haberse adherido a la piel del chico de mirada oscura, por lo que también él acabó en el piso.

-¡Sasuke, despierta! -exclamó Itachi fingiendo molestarse, mientras su entrecejo comenzaba a fruncirse-. Le diré a Mamá que comerás algo en la escuela, ¿entendido? -añadió el hombre de la coleta, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación. No parecía muy preocupado por la caída que acababa de causarle a su hermano menor.

Por su parte, Sasuke no hizo el menor intento de ponerse de pie; el estudiante de preparatoria permaneció acostado sobre su espalda, observando el techo con la mirada algo perdida.

-Bien... -respondió por fin el menor de los Uchiha, para de pronto girar su cabeza en dirección a su hermano, como si una pregunta acabara de ocurrírsele-. Itachi, ¿crees que alguien que no encuentra a la chica que le gusta comienza a idealizar a una pareja? -dijo Sasuke en voz alta, antes de que pudiera morderse la lengua.

-¿Intentas decirme que tienes sueños húmedos con una desconocida, otōto? -preguntó Itachi, sin ocultar la sonrisa burlona que causaron las palabras del chico tirado sobre el suelo.

La respuesta de su hermano menor fue arrojarle una almohada al rostro.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

Sasuke observó el reloj de su muñeca y soltó un bufido de molestia, al tiempo que se revolvía los cabellos negros con ambas manos.

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto... -gruñó el Uchiha, malhumorado.

Lo que llevaba a cabo el muchacho, y que lo contrariaba tanto por no encontrarse dentro de su rutina diaria, era salir por la ventana de su habitación, tal como lo hiciera Itachi en una ocasión pasada. El Uchiha también llevaba puesta su ropa de calle, ya que ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse al pijama cuando se metió el sol.

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a esperar a su visitante nocturno en la calle frente a la casa Uchiha, con tal de averiguar la manera en que el chico rubio llegaba a su habitación cada noche, pero el muchacho de cabello negro supo que no había llegado a tiempo al notar un brillo atenuado que resplandecía a su espalda. Para cuando el Uchiha se dio la vuelta, unos ojos azules ya lo esperaban bajo el marco de la ventana.

Los labios de Sasuke se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, al notar que el girasol que creciera frente al cristal que daba a su cuarto había desaparecido. Una loca teoría comenzó a tomar forma en la mente del Uchiha.

"Cierra la boca, teme" resonó una voz ya conocida dentro de la cabeza de Sasuke, al tiempo que el chico de cabello rubio le sacaba la lengua a su improvisado hospedador.

-Cállate, dobe -respondió el Uchiha con cierta desgana. Cualquiera diría que ya esperaba las burlas del otro muchacho, como si responderle al desconocido fuera cosa de inercia-. Mi nombre es Sasuke.

"Yo no hable. ¡No puedo hablar, dattebayo!" volvió a chillar aquella voz estridente en la mente del Uchiha. Ahora Sasuke tuvo la seguridad de que se trataba del chico de ojos azules, ya que mientras las palabras estallaban dentro del cráneo del moreno, su huésped rubio había comenzado a sacudir exageradamente los brazos, mostrando lo molesto que se encontraba porque el Uchiha olvidara una cosa tan obvia.

-Pero puedo entender lo que quieres decirme, usuratonkachi -dijo Sasuke, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado. Antes de hablar, el chico de mirada oscura se había acercado al rubio, de tal forma que al pronunciar las palabras anteriores se inclinó un poco hacia el menor, hasta que sus rostros quedaron separados apenas por unos centímetros de distancia.

Los ojos azules del invitado del Uchiha se abrieron enormes debido a la sorpresa, causada en parte por la cercanía del Uchiha, y en parte por la afirmación del muchacho de cabello negro. Sin embargo, en cuanto el chico mudo comprendió que pese a que todavía ningún sonido conseguía salir de sus labios, ahora Sasuke de alguna manera podía escuchar sus pensamientos, y luego el pequeño desconocido se arrojó a los labios del otro joven.

Durante un instante que el Uchiha sintió eterno, todo lo que pudo ser consciente Sasuke en la oscuridad de la noche, fue de las risas cautivadoras que retumbaban dentro de su cabeza, y de la calidez del cuerpo que se restregaba contra el pecho del moreno.

Pero el extraño momento de calma fue roto en cuanto el mismo rubio empujó al Uchiha lejos de sí. El entrecejo de Sasuke se frunció, a causa de la confusión y el enfado, cuando sin aviso alguno el desconocido chico que segundos atrás lo había abrazado con tanta alegría, ahora colocaba las manos sobre la cintura para empezar a regañarlo.

"¡Yo tenía que decírtelo! ¡Eres un grosero, dattebayo! ¡No puedes hacer llorar a las chicas bonitas, teme!" comenzó a chillar el chico de ojos azules, provocando que el Uchiha torciera la boca. Las quejas sin sentido del muchacho le recordaban a las de la loca amiga de su madre, la florista.

Quizás por ese motivo, no fue nada raro que a Sasuke no le costara mucho hacer oídos sordos a las instrucciones que el muchacho de mirada celeste le daba acerca de la correcta manera en que debía tratarse a una dama.

Los dedos del Uchiha sujetaron entre sí un mechón dorado de su visitante noctámbulo, mientras los pensamientos del chico de cabello negro vagaban hacia el color del girasol frente a su ventana.

-Himawari **(2)** -dijo bruscamente Sasuke, haciendo que el chico delante de él se callara con la misma precipitación.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules, al tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza. La confusión era evidente en la expresión de su rostro.

-Tengo que llamarte de alguna manera, dobe -explicó el estudiante de cabello negro, como si fuera evidente de lo que estaba hablando-. Himawari está bien para mí.

Pese a que el Uchiha lo negara de manera rotunda, la idea de darle un nombre apropiado a lo que podría considerar su nueva mascota había rondado la mente del moreno varias veces a lo largo del día, incluso distrayéndolo de sus clases. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que Sasuke no alcanzaba a comprender, el nombre escogido por el muchacho de cabello negro pareció debilitar el ánimo de su acompañante.

"Es un nombre de flor... es fácil de recordar, dattebayo" murmuró el rubio con voz apagada al tiempo que apartaba la mano del chico de mirada oscura, para después girarse y darle la espalda al Uchiha.

Sasuke concentraba toda su atención en la figura del otro muchacho, pero sólo bastó un parpadeo para que lo perdiera de vista. En el lugar donde el rubio apodado Himawari había estado de pie, ahora sólo quedaba la estilizada silueta de una flor amarilla que el Uchiha conocía muy bien.

-Usuratonkachi, es porque el nombre va contigo, no porque sea fácil de recordar -masculló Sasuke entre dientes, al tiempo que pasaba por un costado del girasol, rozando sus pétalos con la punta de los dedos-. Como si alguien pudiera olvidarse de un idiota como tú... -añadió el muchacho por lo bajo, mientras trepaba de nuevo por el alfeizar de la ventana y entraba a su habitación.

Una ligera sonrisa burlona se encontraba instalada en el rostro del Uchiha.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

-Sasuke-kun... ¡Sasuke-kun! -llamó varias veces Sakura a su compañero de clase, pero como era la costumbre del muchacho no se giró para verla. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión a la Haruno le daba la impresión de que algo más estaba distrayendo al Uchiha-. ¡SA-SU-KE-KUN! -terminó bramando la chica, haciéndose bocina con las manos.

Lo siguiente que le tocó presenciar a la joven colegiala fue una escena poco común en la vida de Uchiha Sasuke. El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito de Sakura, tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer sobre la acera.

El Uchiha consiguió recuperar el equilibrio justo a tiempo, pero su celular no corrió con tan buena suerte, y acabó estrellándose contra el suelo. La pantalla del aparato se hizo añicos.

-¿Sasuke-kun? -preguntó la chica de cabello rosa, comenzando a preocuparse por el aludido, quien estaba soltando maldiciones por el accidente que acaba de pasarle.

Luego de que Sasuke se girara de mal humor hacia su compañera de clase, espetándole con la mirada que hablara de una buena vez, Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca debido al sentimiento de sorpresa que le causó ver el rostro del joven del que estaba enamorada.

-Sasuke-kun... ¿te encuentras bien? -quiso saber la muchacha, señalando con preocupación las vistosas ojeras debajo de la mirada del Uchiha, sin importarle que el gesto pudiera ser considerado grosero.

-Sí, sólo necesito dormir -gruñó el otro chico, revolviéndose los cabellos con algo de desesperación. Sakura nunca lo había visto perder la paciencia de aquella manera-. ¿Que querías?

-¡Oh, sí! V-verás... -balbuceó nerviosa la Haruno, ignorando de manera obvia los malos tratos que le prodigaba el Uchiha sin medirse-. Quería agradecerte por la nota que me mandaste con tu amigo, Sasuke-kun -murmuró Sakura, cubriéndose las mejillas sonrojadas con sus manos.

-¿Qué amigo? Yo no mande nada, Sakura -bufó el Uchiha, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta. No estaba de ánimos para soportar las miraditas de Sakura y sus gestos empalagosos, además del perfume irritante que la chica usaba cada vez que tomaba el valor de confesar sus sentimientos de nuevo. La noche anterior Sasuke se había desvelado hasta muy tarde, casi amaneciendo, hablando de cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera a Himawari.

La muchacha no se dio por vencida, así que comenzó a hurgar en su mochila del colegio, con los labios apretados, hasta que sacó una nota arrugada escrita con la caligrafía más fea que el Uchiha hubiera visto en su vida.

-¿Tal vez era un pariente entonces? -se aventuró a conjeturar Sakura, al tiempo que le extendía el trozo de papel a Sasuke para que el chico pudiera descifrarlo-. Estaba vestido con una yukata, era rubio, y... ¡ah! ¡tenía los ojos azules! -describió la Haruno al misterioso mensajero, ahorrándose el comentario de que las muchas sonrisas por parte del extraño muchacho le habían parecido molestas-. Al principio pensé que era una broma, pero cuando él caminó en dirección a la casa de Sasuke-kun...

El Uchiha ya no estaba escuchando lo que su compañera de escuela estaba murmurando, los engranes de la mente de Sasuke giraban a gran velocidad. Los detalles que le contaba Sakura encajaban a la perfección con Himawari, y recordaba con vaguedad que el rubio había tomado algunas cosas de su escritorio la primera vez que apareciera en su habitación. Así que su visitante nocturno escuchó alguna de las confesiones de la Haruno y se disculpó con ella a nombre del Uchiha.

Sasuke no quizo indagar mucho en la causa de la repentina molestia que sintió al imaginar a Himawari junto a Sakura, y arrugó entre sus manos la nota escrita por el chico. Sólo era una disculpa vaga, algo sobre que el Uchiha no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos o tratar a la chicas, y en lugar de un nombre estaba firmado con el dibujo de un naruto.

-Sakura, ojala ese usuratonkachi no te haya molestado -dijo el Uchiha, interrumpiendo el parloteo de la muchacha-. Como él dice, no se tratar a las chicas. Tampoco es algo que me interese -añadió Sasuke, al tiempo que se colgaba la mochila de la escuela al hombro-. No en este momento, y no contigo -dijo el muchacho de cabello negro, hablando con lentitud para que sus palabras le llegaran con claridad a la Haruno.

-Entiendo -murmuró Sakura con voz apagada, para luego llevarse una mano al pecho. El corazón de la muchacha latía acelerado, como siempre que se encontraba frente al Uchiha, pero esta vez no estaba acompañado del habitual sentimiento de regocijo-. Sasuke-kun, ¿estás interesado en alguien más? -preguntó la Haruno, en un murmullo que no supo ocultar lo herida que se sentía.

Sasuke abrió la boca, dispuesto a espetarle a la chica que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y lo dejara en paz, pero en el último momento el recuerdo de un destello dorado en la mente del Uchiha lo hizo guardar silencio. De verdad que hasta entonces el moreno no había estado interesado en chicas, o en hombres si se quería indagar más, pero ahora los ojos azules de Himawari le dejan una opresión desconocida que Sasuke no podía dejar pasar.

-Sí -dijo el Uchiha, respondiendo a la pregunta de Sakura. La palabra brotó de los labios de Sasuke en un tono tan seco, que pese a saber que con ello sus ilusiones se rompían en mil pedazos, la Haruno no dudo de la seriedad con la que el chico frente a ella había hablado.

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta cuando las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de la muchacha, y semejante acto de indiferencia por parte de Sasuke causó que la Haruno ya no pudiera contener los sollozos. Sakura echó a correr en dirección contraria a la de su enamorado, con lo que sus pasos tambaleantes se perdieron por la calle.

Apenas unos cuantos metros más adelante, el Uchiha llegó gruñendo a su casa. Mikoto pudo notar el mal humor de su hijo desde su pequeña cocina, luego de escuchar la manera en que el chico había azotado la puerta al entrar.

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó la mujer con preocupación, una vez que llegó hasta la entrada de su hogar para recibir al menor. Sasuke suspiró para calmar su mal temperamento, ya que no quería acabar desquitándose con su madre.

-Sí, mamá -respondió el menor de los Uchiha, al tiempo que se masajeaba la frente para hacer desaparecer la sensación pulsante que le había estado molestando durante todo el día-. Sólo fue un día pesado en la escuela.

El joven se quitó los zapatos y los dejó tirados por ahí descuidadamente, además necesito de todas sus fuerzas para seguir cargando la mochila del colegio. El bulto se le antojaba más pesado de lo normal sobre los hombros, lo último que quería era cargarlo hasta la habitación. Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en sus quejas internas, que no notó cuando la figura de Mikoto se acomodó a su lado.

-Has estado durmiendo hasta tarde -dijo la madre de Sasuke, mientras colocaba una de sus manos suaves contra la mejilla del chico-. No quiero que te enfermes, hijo -expresó su preocupación la mujer, con los labios temblándole ante las ojeras cada vez más notorias bajo la mirada del otro Uchiha.

-Tendré más cuidado -prometió Sasuke con intenciones de tranquilizar a Mikoto, para después seguir el camino hacia su cuarto-. Vigilare mi salud.

-Está bien -murmuró la mujer, no muy convencida, negando con suavidad usando la cabeza.

Luego de que la silueta de su hijo hubiera desaparecido dentro de su habitación, la esposa de Fugaku se dispuso a terminar las tareas domésticas, para entonces comenzar con la preparación del almuerzo antes de que llegara el malhumorado hombre y su hijo mayor.

Mikoto salió de la casa, y tomó una pequeña regadera con una curiosa forma de elefante, que no tardó en llenar con agua. Era tiempo de que la mujer cuidara de las plantas de su jardín delantero, en especial del enorme girasol que había nacido frente a la ventana de Sasuke. La preocupada madre pudo observar a través del cristal como el muchacho de cabello se dejaba caer sobre su cama, instantes antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

El desosiego que dominaba el ánimo de Mikoto no se aplacó aún con las promesas de su hijo, en vista del inusual comportamiento que seguía manteniendo el chico. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo de la mujer no le evitó notar un detalle muy particular dentro de su jardín.

-Juro que el girasol estaba cerrado en la mañana -murmuró la Uchiha con sorpresa, acercándose a la flor que mostraba sus pétalos amarillos con orgullo. La madre de Sasuke recordaba claramente que a medio día el enorme capullo estaba sin abrir, pese a los fuertes rayos del sol que caían sobre la planta-, ¿floreció ahora que Sasuke está en casa? -conjeturó Mikoto, sonriendo un poco-. ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo? ¡Eso es imposible! -dijo la Uchiha en un volumen más alto de lo habitual, para después continuar regando el jardín, al tiempo que tarareaba con alegría.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

Fue el sonido de su despertador lo que arrancó a Sasuke de su sueño, no tan cansado como antes pero con la misma nube negra que rodeaba su cabeza desde hacía días. El Uchiha se dio cuenta con cierto fastidio que había dormido durante demasiadas horas, puesto que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, y que seguramente se había perdido la comida familiar.

Luego de alejar el pensamiento de las horas útiles perdidas, el muchacho se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta su ventana. Sasuke abrió las persianas para que el aire fresco de la noche entrara a su habitación, antes de recargarse en el alfeizar, esperando con paciencia a que se perdiera la luz del astro rey y aparecieran las primeras estrellas.

Nada más los tenues rayos de la luna acariciaron el girasol frente a la ventana, que por algún milagro seguía erguido con soberbia pese a ser de noche, el Uchiha fue testigo de una escena sobrenatural que en realidad no lo sorprendió tanto. Los pétalos de la flor brillaron y se volvieron más finos, dando paso a un cabello dorado familiar para Sasuke, mientras que el color verde del tallo de la planta cambió a una yukata en tono crema.

La figura del visitante nocturno del Uchiha acabó de aparecer sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, sentada junto al Uchiha.

-Himawari -saludó el chico de cabello negro al otro muchacho, con una media sonrisa en los labios. El rubio le debía unas cuantas explicaciones, y a juzgar por el rostro avergonzado de la aparición, el de ojos azules ya se esperaba el reclamo de Sasuke.

"Si hubiera sabido que te gustaba alguien no le habría entregado la nota a Sakura-chan, dattebayo..." resonó la voz del rubio en la mente del Uchiha, en un volumen tan bajo que el estudiante tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para entenderle.

El honorifico tan familiar usado en el nombre de su compañera de escuela, causó que Sasuke chascara la lengua con molestia. La sensación irritante que sintió al enterarse de que ambos adolescentes se habían encontrado, volvió con más fuerza que antes. Lo único que tranquilizaba al Uchiha es que gracias a la extraña forma de comunicarse de Himawari, todo lo que había podido hacer el rubio era entregarle el condenado papel a la chica de cabello rosa, antes de desaparecer.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido, usuratonkachi -gruñó Sasuke entre dientes-. ¿Qué harás si alguien más descubre lo que eres?

"¡Sí, sí, sí!" chilló Himawari, al mismo tiempo que los colores se le subían al rostro a causa de la vergüenza "Escuche algo de Sakura-chan cuando fui a entregarle la nota, porque ella hablaba por teléfono, dattebayo. ¿Eres bueno en deportes, teme?" preguntó el chico de ojos azules, exagerando el tono animado de su voz, para cambiar el tema de conversación de forma bastante obvia.

-Tengo el record de atletismo en mi escuela, dobe -aseguró prepotente el Uchiha-. ¿Qué tan bueno crees que soy entonces?

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, la extraña flor humana no se mostró molesta por sus aires de grandeza, sino que le regreso una sonrisa retadora que erizó los vellos de la nuca del Uchiha.

"Yo también soy bueno en atletismo, dattebayo" aseguró la voz del rubio, al tiempo que levantaba su barbilla de manera déspota "¿Y si tenemos una carrera, teme?" propuso Himawari, mientras alzaba su dedo índice y señala la lámpara al final de la calle.

-¿Y cómo sabes que tan bueno eres, si no siquiera puedes recordar tu nombre, usuratonkachi? -preguntó el Uchiha, mientras subía una de sus oscuras cejas. Luego de hablar, el chico se encaramó también al alfeizar de la ventana, para después saltar fuera de su habitación y caer de manera limpia en el jardín delantero.

"¡Oye, estúpido, eso es trampa!" se quejó el rubio, enojado, al ver como Sasuke se echaba a correr sin esperarlo, sacándole un buen trecho en la carrera improvisada.

El Uchiha ya no se dignó a responderle al otro muchacho, aunque las palabras de que Himawari lo había retado primero estaban atoradas en su garganta. El desafío del rubio en realidad apareció justo cuando Sasuke más lo necesitaba, ya que el cosquilleo en los dedos de sus dos manos lo impulsaba a tocar la piel expuesta del chico a su lado.

Para cuando Sasuke llegó a la improvisada meta, le sacaba bastante ventaja a Himawari, y pese a los elogios que el muchacho rubio se había dedicado acerca de su constitución física, el de ojos azules llegó junto al Uchiha con la respiración entrecortada, además de que algunas gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro. El visitante nocturno de Sasuke iba a tal velocidad que no pudo detenerse y chocó contra el Uchiha, haciéndolos caer a ambos al suelo.

"¡N-no sé... p-porque me siento... tan débil, d-dattebayo!" se quejó Himawari, quién se dejó caer encima del pecho de Sasuke, pese a los quejas de incomodidad por parte del otro chico.

-Eres peor que malo, dobe -aseguró el Uchiha con un resoplido, para después levantar su mano y ponerla sobre los suaves cabellos dorados del mencionado muchacho-. No sé cómo has podido siquiera llegar aquí, viendo el estado en el que estas ahora.

"¡C-cállate, teme!" rezongó el girasol, todavía respirando de forma exagerada. De forma inconsciente, Himawari movió su cabeza en dirección a la mano de Sasuke, logrando que el muchacho de cabello negro le regalara unas cuantas caricias tranquilizadoras.

-¿Sasuke? -preguntó entonces una tercera voz, demasiado conocida para el susodicho chico, quien levantó su cabeza de golpe para observar a la persona que le había hablado. Para confusión del Uchiha, no sólo se encontró con su hermano Itachi, sino que también estaba otro joven desconocido, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, para variar.

-¡Itachi! -exclamó el menor de los chicos de cabello negro, haciendo que el volumen de su voz por poco se convirtiera en un grito. Y no era sólo por el sobresalto que le causaba que su hermano mayor lo encontrara en una situación tan extraña, sino que se sumaba el hecho de que no esperaba hallar a Itachi en una posición tan desconcertante como la suya.

El primogénito de la familia Uchiha se encontraba abrazando al rubio desconocido, envolviendo los hombros del otro joven usando su brazo derecho, mientras que la mano izquierda de Itachi obligaba al chico a levantar una de sus piernas para rodear con ella las caderas del adulto de cabello negro.

Aunque Itachi parecía sorprendido por la presencia de Sasuke tirado en medio de la calle, sus dedos no dejaron de acariciar en ningún momento el muslo del muchacho que tenía prisionero entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces tirado sólo en el suelo, otōto? -preguntó Itachi con una ceja alzada-. Además es muy tarde, ya deberías estar dormido.

-¡¿Es tu hermano, Itachi?! -bramó el desconocido de cabello rubio, tan largo que por un momento Sasuke pensó que era una mujer. Pero ahora que hablaba, su voz masculina desbarataba la teoría del menor-. ¡Te dije que nos iban a descubrir, idiota! ¡Suéltame, suéltame, uhm! -exigió el chico de ojos azules, empujando a su captor, aunque no logró moverlo ni un centímetro.

-Otōto, este es Deidara, mi pareja -explicó Itachi en tono monótono, abrazando con más fuerza al rubio para que se mantuviera quieto.

La noticia le causó tal impresión a Sasuke, que el chico se levantó de golpe. Apenas en ese instante el menor de los Uchiha cayó en cuenta de que hermano había mencionado que se encontraba sin compañía, y que el peso sobre su pecho hacía tiempo que había desaparecido. Los ojos negros de Sasuke observaron a su alrededor, pero no encontraron rastro de Himawari, a excepción de un delicado pétalo amarillo que había caído de su ropa.

-¡¿Quien es tu pareja, idiota?! -siguió quejándose el chico llamado Deidara, golpeando a Itachi en el pecho, sin embargo, el mayor de los Uchiha no pareció ser muy consciente del golpe-. ¡Tú eres la mía, uhm! -añadió el rubio en tono fiero, para después sujetar al Uchiha por el cuello de su camisa y exigirle al hombre un beso fiero.

Sasuke se obligó a sí mismo a desviar la vista, con un mueca de asco en la cara, luego de ver la manera tan entusiasta en que su hermano le respondía al rubio. Más que besarse, ambos hombres parecían estarse devorando mutuamente. El menor de los Uchiha se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, pretendiendo no escuchar los balbuceos excitados de Deidara, que soltaban algo parecido a: "Itachi, no toques ahí... estamos en la calle, uhm".

-Más vale que Mamá y Kushina-san no empiecen a presionarme por tu culpa, Itachi -le espetó Sasuke a su hermano, ya cuando el chico se estaba alejando.

-Sasuke, ¿qué hacías tirado en el suelo? -volvió a preguntar Itachi, antes de que su concentración se perdiera por completo. Y es que su rubia pareja exigía todo su interés en ese momento, además de que Deidara no se caracterizaba por su paciencia precisamente.

-Salí a caminar y tropecé -contestó el menor de los Uchiha, acompañando sus palabras con un encogimiento despreocupado de hombros. Al observar de reojo a su hermano, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la respuesta no había sido convincente.

Lo supo por la mirada severa que Itachi le dedicó, antes de volver a centrarse en Deidara.

**_~*S*&*N*~_~*Z*A*P*H*Y*R*L*A*~_~*S*&*N*~_**

"Teme, se lo que quieres, dattebayo" susurró la voz de Himawari. Sasuke se mordió los labios, ya que había una nota de sensualidad en las palabras del chico que nunca había escuchado antes.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en la mesa del escritorio del Uchiha, mientras el muchacho de cabello negro ocupaba el asiento, de tal forma que los pies del girasol colgaban sobre el regazo del humano.

-¿Qué haces en la escuela, usuratonkachi? -preguntó Sasuke, mientras fruncía el entrecejo-. Ya te dije que es peligroso que la gente te vea, te podrían descubrir.

"Sé lo que quieres, teme" repitió el rubio, para luego soltar un gemido que resonó hasta lo más profundo de la mente del Uchiha. Al tiempo que hablaba, Himawari deslizó las manos sobre sus muslos, para levantar la tela de la corta yukata que vestía y dejar más piel al descubierto.

Sasuke se relamió los labios resecos, luego de caer en cuenta de que el rostro de Himawari estaba más rojo de lo normal, y que además la respiración del muchacho se había vuelto entrecortada, como al final de la repentina carrera que tuvieron la noche anterior.

La mirada celeste del chico se clavó en los ojos oscuros del Uchiha, y la excitación se expendió por el cuerpo del estudiante al descubrir el deseo poco disimulado que embriagaba al girasol.

-No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, dobe -soltó Sasuke en medio de un gruñido, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y sujetaba súbitamente las desnudas piernas del rubio.

Himawari jadeó ante el contacto de las frías palmas del Uchiha sobre su piel, más cuando el chico de cabello negro no sólo se conformo con tocar y comenzó a acariciar cada trozo de la anatomía del rubio que estuviera a su alcance. Pero lejos de sentirse intimidado por los toqueteos descarados de Sasuke, el muchacho de ojos azules acabó por encenderse ante las caricias del otro joven, y las piernas de Himawari no tardaron en rodear la cintura de su acosador.

"¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero, Sasuke!" gimió el rubio con necesidad, aferrándose al mencionado muchacho con brazos temblorosos.

-¡Tú lo quisiste, dobe! -escupió en un resoplido, antes de abalanzarse sobre Himawari. Si alguna duda le quedaba al Uchiha de las intenciones que tenía el rubio al provocarlo, fue disipada cuando la evidente erección de Sasuke se topó con la excitación del chico de ojos azules, menos notoria gracias a sus abultadas ropas.

Ambos muchachos gruñeron de satisfacción cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a frotarse uno contra el otro, de forma tan descarada que el pupitre donde los chicos estaban apoyados comenzó a rechinar de manera exagerada. La respiración caliente de Himawari le golpeaba el rostro, atrayendo la atención de Sasuke, pero cuando levantó la vista, lo que se encontró el estudiante de cabello negro fue la piel del cuello del rubio, ofreciéndose de forma desvergonzada.

"Quiero más... ¡quiero que me toques más, teme!" resopló la voz de Himawari en la mente de Sasuke, soltando jadeos entrecortados que excitaban más al Uchiha. Los dientes del muchacho no tardaron mucho en devorar el cuello que tan gustosamente se le ofrecía, pese a los leves quejidos de dolor del más pequeño. La tibia lengua del estudiante no tardaba en aliviar la irritación que el mismo había causado.

Tal como lo expresaban los pensamientos del girasol, que deseaba aumentar el roce con el humano, las manos del rubio comenzaron a desabotonar el uniforme del Uchiha, y cuando hubo el espacio suficiente, las manos de Himawari se perdieron bajo la camisa de Sasuke.

"¡Sasuke, quiero que me beses!" exigió el rubio, mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda del Uchiha. Sasuke estaba tan concentrado en abrir la yukata que vestía la flor, que no supo en qué momento las manos de Himawari habían alcanzado esta parte de su cuerpo.

-Eso estoy haciendo, usuratonkachi -masculló Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida, al tiempo que repartía besos por la barbilla y ambas mejillas de su futuro amante-. ¿No lo notas?

"¡Idiota!" gruñó el otro chico de mal humor, para después tirar del cabello negro del Uchiha para separarlo de su cuello. Sasuke chascó la lengua ante el maltrato por parte del rubio, pero las quejas que le iba a dedicar al rubio se le atoraron en la garganta cuando comenzó la explicación del muchacho de ojos azules.

"Quiero que me beses con estos..." susurró Himawari, mientras sus dedos bronceados acariciaban los delgados labios de Sasuke "Aquí, dattebayo..." añadió el rubio, colocando ahora las mismas falanges sobre su propia boca.

つづく

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Sable de bambú, que sirve para entrenar de una forma más segura las técnicas de combate inspiradas en la katana.

**(2)** Significa Girasol en japonés. ¿Conocen un doujinshi SasuNaru con ese nombre? Véanlo y lloren. Si yo sufro todos deben hacerlo ._. (?)

**Muchas gracias a: lamier5, Hideki Kazuhito, Sapphir Kyuubi, vivetuyao, Micchigami, SaYuRi-kun-SNS, karina trejo 9849, Himeco-chan, hinamela, Girisha-Chan, darklady0094, HanaHK, Blablabla99, **dany mtzacuna**, NekoDanyhentai, Kikyo Taisho, Zanzamaru, YuriyKuznetsov, CazadoraDeSombras, y sayumi-kazeki, por añadir a favoritos, seguir o comentar esta pequeña historia. **

Se que había prometido esta actualización en otra fecha, pero por increíble que parezca tengo una buena justificación ._. Como alguno de ustedes sabrán, salí de viaje al sur del país, y mi boca cayo hasta el suelo cuando el hotel donde me quede dio la grandiosa noticia de que el internet no era gratis D: ¡lo cobraban a parte! D: ¿a donde ira a parar este mundo? u.ú Bueno, ya estoy de regreso en mi casa :B con mi linda máquina, mi precioso internet, alistando el especial de Halloween y la última parte de esta historia, donde contestare todos sus reviews, lo juro. De todas formas sus comentarios los leo con cariño, cada una de sus palabras, y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo -chantaje- (?) Espero que esta actualización haya sido de su agrado :B

_**Próxima (y última) actualización: 5 de Noviembre.**_

**Zaludos**

**Zaphy**

**Sela Yal thanRami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**


	3. MENSAJE ESPECIAL

Bien, es la quinta vez que intento escribir esto, y necesite de una pausa para bañarme y buscar el café más cargado del planeta, para que las emociones no me ganaran.

No soy la mejor persona del mundo, ni tengo el mejor carácter, sobre todo en las mañanas, Kuroi, que vivió conmigo, lo sabe mejor que nadie (hablo y me muevo dormida, creo que la amenace un par de veces, y no es la primera vez que pasa). Tampoco soy la estudiante más responsable de mi escuela, mis compañeros y maestros lo saben mejor que nadie. Tampoco soy la fanficker más aplicada del fandom, ustedes que me leen lo saben, les he quedado mal varias veces con las fechas de actualización.

Con todo, escribir siempre ha sido una mis prioridades desde que empecé, tanto que mis historias sin finalizar, las he postergado, sí, pero nunca se me ha pasado por la mente dejarlas sin acabar. He pensado seguirlas, quizás cuando acabe mi carrera, o ya que tenga un horario fijo y no el enredo de quebrados que son las clases en la universidad (odio los horarios salteados, no me importaría salir tarde si mi horario fuera corrido). Aún así nunca me he dicho a mí misma: desechémoslas de una vez. Quiero ver las historias terminadas, y más importante, quiero que ustedes las vean terminadas.

Este año ha sido horrible para mí, por varios motivos, entre la escuela y enredos familiares. No tiene caso gastar más tiempo con eso. Pero entre todo el ser fanficker siempre ha sido motivo de aliento, recibía un comentario, y me daba ánimos para escribir, aunque fuera un par de párrafos o unas cuantas líneas. Incluso tengo un cuaderno, una libreta y un portafolios (este es nuevo, me lo regalo Lanny en mi visita al D.F.), llenos con mis proyectos actuales. Kuroi se burlaba de mi por lo bien organizado que estaba mi calendario para actualizar, mientras que el de la escuela estaba todo rayado y mal hecho, al aventón.

El punto de los metros de pergamino con los que acabó de marearlos, es que no se vale que una persona copie tu trabajo, solamente porque "alguien tenga la idea para continuarlo, pero no pueda guardar la historia en ningún dispositivo". He tratado de seguir escribiendo regularmente, viviendo sola, con todo lo que ello implica, queriendo sacar adelante mi último año de universidad, de la carrera de medicina por si alguien le interesa, y para rematarla tener que llevar el tratamiento de una tuberculosis pulmonar que va a durar más de seis meses.

A ustedes no tengo por qué molestarlos con mis problemas personales, el fandom es un lugar donde todos nos relajamos de los ajetreos de la vida diaria, pero cuando me queje por el plagio, algunas personas me dijeron que como yo dejo mochas sus vidas, ustedes buscan la manera de completarlas. Quiero dejar en claro que me sentí como una completa basura con esos comentarios. No sé, esperaba un poco más de apoyo por parte de las personas que me leen...

Así que con su perdón, por recomendación de mis betas, Hibari Kyouya y Kino Shirase (y creo que también de mi doctor), voy a tomarme un tiempo para dedicarme a la escuela y cuidar de mi salud. Lamento dejar mochas sus vidas otra vez. Planeó regresar ya que acabe el tratamiento de la TB, en cuatro meses.

Detalles del plagio:

El fanfic que me plagiaron del fandom de Naruto. Mi historia se llama Lost Memory, y la tengo en pausa. La otra chica la llamó Recuerdos ausentes, con el mismo resumen, copiando y pegando el primer capítulo, cada palabra y coma igual, con la cuenta de naru-fan-chan, en la página de AY, donde apenas hace un mes o dos acaba de cerrar mi cuenta.

Intente comunicarme con la chica por facebook, no respondió, y en los comentarios del plagio, mi primer mensaje no lo contestó, el segundo sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Para todos los que semanifiestan en contra de lo del fic de zaphyrla, sí es un copypaste y lo puse de acuerdo a la idea que había tenido de continuarlo. Por motivos de viaje no puedo andar guardando la historia en ningun dispositivo, por lo que la publique para poder temerlo cuando llegue por fin a casa. No, no lo voy a dejar de este modo porque se perfectamente que esta historia no me pertenece.<strong>

**A los 3 dias de ver esta pelicula, me tope con el fic y para no quedarme con las ganas -porque el de zaphyrla no se encuentra finalizado- decidi realizar mi propia versión. No, no voy a quitar el fic porque planeo hacer mi propia adaptación de la película ultilizando los personajes de Sasuke y Naruto. Sí, en unos dias el primer capitulo ya estará redactado de acuerdo a lo que yo deseo adaptar y podre continuar con el fic.**

**Repito, esta es solo una manera de que la idea no se me vaya, no planeo dejarlo de este modo. Un beso a todos, disculpen las molestias, solo eran 3 dias y no creí que habría tanta gente arenandose por ello.**

* * *

><p>1er mensaje de Zaphyrla: <em>Te exijo que borres mi historia.<em> No hubo respuesta.

2do mensaje de Zaphyrla: _Tengo mis dudas, ¿el fic va o no a quedar de ese modo? Borra mi historia._ Respuesta de naru-fan-chan: **No, no va a quedar de ese modo. Si, si lo borrare cuando tenga mi laptop y pueda subir mi capitulo.**

Estoy esperando que esta persona elimine mi historia, así como una disculpa, para mí y las personas que siguen mi fanfic.

**Hibari Kyouya: Si tienen alguna queja me las dicen a mí.. y que por mi parte los veré ardiendo en mi infierno personal.**

**Kino Shirase: Si quieren que escriba sin parar que envíen dinero para que contratar una maid.**

No lo dicen en serio, es una manera de hablar -.- Nos vemos en abril (?). Mi facebook, y el de mis betas está en mi perfil. Zaludos, Zaphyrla.


End file.
